1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-color loading machine for efficiently loading successive feeds of various cosmetic pastes in containers.
2. Prior Art
Various methods have been considered as means to load and solidify cosmetic paste materials in containers. As an example, use is often made of a method for loading cosmetic pastes into containers from their back sides.
The above method involves loading the cosmetic pastes in the containers from their back sides and, at the same time, sucking and removing solvents contained therein by the actuation of a vacuum suction mechanism from their front sides and the method is used as means for efficiently loading and solidifying the cosmetic pastes.
According to the above means, the cosmetic pastes are stored in a previously pressurized tank or a cosmetic paste feeder under pressure. In order to load a suitable cosmetic paste feed, it is supplied from said tank or feeder through a supply conduit to a loading nozzle for loading into the container and, at the same time, the cosmetic paste is solidified by the actuation of the vacuum suction mechanism.
However, in such a conventional method for loading cosmetic pastes as mentioned above, wherein the cosmetic paste feed is stored in a previously pressurized tank or a cosmetic paste feeder under pressure, the unit needed for cosmetic paste feed loading comprises a larger number of mechanisms and parts, leading to problems such as increases in the size, weight and cost of the overall system. Another problems with this method are that a completely constant loading of the cosmetic paste feed is not achievable and much time and labor are needed to replace the cosmetic paste feed for color changing purposes.
With the aforesaid conventional loading method, it is also very difficult to regulate the density and rate of loading and other like factors due to compressed air being used to feed the cosmetic paste under pressure. This poses problems such as the occurrence of irregularities or traces of a loading opening on the surface of the products, which gives rise to another problem such as increased inferior products. In particular, it is impossible to carry out loading at the desired high density, since the density of cosmetic paste feed loading cannot be increased to higher than the pressure of compressed air (about 8 Kg/cm.sup.2). When the cosmetic paste feed is vacuum-sucked simultaneously with loading, only a part of the solvent present on the surface portion of the loaded cosmetic paste feed is sucked, so that there is a variation in the density of loading within the product. Moreover, with the conventional loading method, it is needed to increase the degree of vacuum for loading to a value higher than required. For that reason, the content shrinks after drying to such an extent that it tends to disengage the conainer, thus making it impossible to retain predetermined falling strength. This offers an additional problem in that some limitations are placed on the formulation of cosmetic paste materials.